


my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

by lost_in_starlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has a bad day and yang is there for her, Blake lets herself be taken care of, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, discussion of yang's hands because - woman hands, sapphics in love - we love to see it, soft, sun taking the annoying little brother role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: where character a had a bad day and character b lets them lean on themorblake snaps at everyone but then yang smiles
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	my pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand

**Author's Note:**

> the taylor swift title just happened

Blake almost slammed the door to the bar closed behind her as entered, feet dragging on the ground sluggishly. She was exhausted to the bone and ready to annihilate anyone who was ballsy enough to speak to her. She spotted Ruby behind the bar cleaning a glass, talking with a customer in her usual bright cheery way. She would never admit it aloud, but sometimes she was jealous of Ruby’s unlimited brightness. How does one access that much excitement for life _every single day_?

Maybe Weiss was just really good in bed. Who knows.

Blake slid into a spot in the farthest corner of the bar, the stool wobbling slightly under her, unbalancing her and resulting in her having to smack a hand on the wooden counter of the bar to steady herself. The counter was sticky and she immediately grimaced. Of _course,_ the counter was sticky and _of course,_ she had to touch it, that’s just her luck.

“Hey Blakey, what can I get you?” Ruby came her way, holding an empty glass. Blake wanted to tell her to stop calling her _Blakey_ but she was afraid it would come out too snarky right now.

“Just the usual.” Blake muttered, fiddling with her fingers as she grabbed some nuts from nearby. She lifted her head to look around the bar, searching for familiar bright blonde hair, and frowned harder when she couldn’t find her.

“Yang said she was getting slightly held up today.” Ruby said over her shoulder.

“I wasn’t looking for her.” Blake muttered, stuffing her face.

“You know you’re allowed to say you were looking for your girlfriend. No one is going to come at you for it.” Ruby laughed while Blake snarled at her back.

“I can be my own person a day without Yang.” Blake said sternly.

“Never said you couldn’t.” Ruby smirked as she slid Blake her drink.

“Yeah. And I don’t _need_ her around all the time.” Blake said, taking a long drag of the drink. It burned down her throat and she let out a sigh.

“So you _prefer_ that Yang isn’t here right now? Just your drink to nurse you?” Ruby said, wiping her hands on her apron and putting a hand on her hip.

“Yeah.” Blake cleared her throat, “I can take care of myself you know.” She snapped. Ruby held up her hands as her gaze slipped over Blake’s shoulder and she waved. A rebellious part of her was inclined to turn around, hoping it was who she wished it was.

It was just Weiss. Blake rolled her eyes and took another sip.

Weiss gave Ruby a kiss over the bar and slid into the stool next to Blake, whispering something to her girlfriend which made Ruby chuckle. Something about it annoyed Blake and her expression soured further.

And then Sun dropped his arm around Blake’s shoulder and she sighed and shot him a menacing glare.

“Great night, wouldn’t you agree?” Sun’s eyes glistened with mockery and Blake was tempted to throw the rest of her drink on him.

“We come here almost every day.” Blake deadpanned. Sun let out a scandalized gasp.

“Are you saying we are _boring_ you now?!” Sun put a hand on his chest as Ruby slid him his drink, trying to hold in her laughter. Everything was annoying Blake today.

“I think you’ve lost your touch.” Blake shot at him, finishing her glass and signaling Ruby for another.

“Don’t take your anger out on me, Belladonna.” Sun draped his arm around Blake’s shoulder, pulling her close in an exaggeratedly loving hug. Blake frowned and elbowed him, pushing him off.

“Stop it.” Blake snapped, grabbing her second drink and chugging it.

“Woah, woah, woah there. Sure you want to drink all that?”

“I know what I want.” Blake glared at him over her glass.

“Is it just me or is she extra snappy today?” Sun leaned across to Weiss.

“Isn’t she always like this?” Weiss raised an eyebrow, raising an eyebrow at Blake and then looking back at Sun. They started up another conversation, completely ignoring Blake’s presence. She huffed and finished off her drink, standing up and going towards the bathroom in the back. There was one other person in and she waited for them to leave before pushing her glasses onto the top of her head and splashing her face with water, not caring much if it smudged her eyeliner. She grabbed a tissue, drying herself off, and then sighed into her reflection.

Her short hair was a fuzzy mess around her ears and her cheeks were flushed with the few drinks she’d had. Her mouth was in a downward frown and she lifted the edges of her mouth in the reflection, watching it turn down after she released it. She just wanted to … She didn’t actually know what she wanted to help her feel better but whatever it was, it wasn’t here. She threw the tissue in the trash and slammed the door open with a little more intensity than she intended.

She went up to the bar to let Ruby know she was leaving when an arm dropped over her shoulders again. She huffed in irritation and turned around ready to give Sun a piece of her mind until she looked up into violet eyes.

“Hey, babe.” Yang grinned down at her and Blake closed her eyes momentarily. Opening them up again, for the first time that night her frown disappearing.

“Yang. H-hey.” She leaned onto her chest, letting Yang’s arm fall around her waist as she felt her girlfriend laugh and greet Ruby and whoever else was around them. She closed her eyes, breathing in Yang’s scent, not paying attention as Yang pointed at her and asked Ruby what was wrong.

“Dunno, she just came in, had a couple of drinks, and-”

“And snapped at me.” Sun added in, exaggerating his pout at Yang. Yang’s laugh rippled through Blake and she lifted her hand to flip Sun off.

“See! After all, I’ve done for you.” Sun shook his head sadly into his drink.

“Fuck off.” Blake narrowed her eyes at I’m and Yang grinned amusedly at her girlfriend, as Blake sat back down on a stool. Yang came up behind her, draping her arms around both of Blake’s shoulder, face right next to hers.

“Wanna talk about it?” Yang said, voice obviously quieter for just Blake to hear.

“Nothing. Just the boss being a little shit again.” Blake murmured. Yang kissed the skin behind her ear that had Blake tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

“He’s such a little shit. One day I’m going to punch him.” Yang whispered into Blake’s hair.

“Not if I beat you to it.” Blake slumped back into Yang, letting her hold most of Blake’s body weight. Yang’s hand played with the necklace around Blake’s neck as she spoke to Ruby.

“We’re going to get some chicken and chill for a while before leaving if you guys wanna … join?” Ruby hesitated and Blake looked up at her through narrow eyes to find her already wearily looking back at Blake.

“ _What_? I’m not some ticking time bomb.” Blake huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I just thought maybe you wanted to get some rest.” Ruby held up her hands, coming around the bar towards a booth in the back.

“I’m completely capable of being around _other people_.” Blake said behind Ruby’s back as she grinned over her shoulder at her.

“For real though. If you wanna go I can bring my bike around right now.” Yang said, spinning Blake’s chair to face her. She cupped Blake’s face between her hands.

“I only had two drinks, I can handle myself.” Blake stood up, only to have the universe hate her and catch the lace of her sneaker under her foot. She stumbled slightly into Yang and gapped.

“That was _not_ me.” Blake looked up at her.

“I know. I know.” Yang grinned. Her eyes traveled around Blake’s face and she took off Blake’s glasses, hooking them onto her collar, and swiped her thumb under Blake’s eyes. Blake looked at her silently as she carefully put her glasses back on her face and smiled at her.

Blake might have just burst into tears right there for how well Yang took care of her. She let out a breath and gave Yang a small smile.

“You almost never wear your glasses out.” Yang whispered to her, running her fingers through the knots in Blake’s hair, smoothing it down, and then cupping the back of Blake’s neck.

“My eyes got too dry for the contacts.” Blake leaned forward and softly kissed Yang, arm finding her waist as Yang’s thumb hooked on the belt loop of Blake’s jeans.

“Come on, I know I’m not the only one hungry.” Yang pulled away, taking Blake’s hand and taking them both to the booth where their friends were. No-one stopped their conversations as Blake and Yang came in and it was one of those nights where Blake just wanted to stay firmly onto Yang’s side. So that’s exactly what she did and she was pretty sure Yang didn’t mind one bit as her hand naturally draped around Blake’s shoulder.

They ate, Blake, preferring to quietly listen to conversations floating around rather than taking part. Ruby and Jaune seemed to find a recent movie particularly enticing as they excitedly waved their hands around in the air, expressively talking.

Yang was laughing loud at something Weiss had done and Blake watched, head on her palm as she watched them. Yang wiped at her eyes and then turned to look at Blake, grin still ghosting on her lips. Blake stared back, playing with Yang’s fingers around her shoulder. She wore rings on almost every finger and Blake always thought Yang had such pretty hands. Long fingers and whenever she threw a punch, the veins popped.

Blake sat forward, trying to get in on some part of the conversation when Weiss looked across the table at Ruby, “I’m going to head out.” She declared.

“Oh wait! I’ll come with. I mean. I - I can dr-drop you off at your place?” It came out like a question and Blake threw an unimpressed glance at her.

“We all know you guys are…” Blake let the end of the sentence hang in the air and Ruby almost turned as red as the tips of her hair.

“Shut up, Belladonna.” Weiss shot back making her way out of the booth. Everyone stood up along with them, unanimously deciding to leave.

“Yang you need to like, sprinkle some of your magic dust on this one for the weekend. We can’t have her being a party pooper at the beach.” Sun said as they all made their way to their cars, bidding each other goodnight.

“Sun I will personally see to your death if you don’t shut your trap.” Blake glared from behind her framed. Yang threw her head back laughing at them.

“Don’t worry, Sun. She’s just had a bad day.” Yang slid her arm around Blake’s waist.

“Mhmm.” Sun raised an eyebrow and Blake stepped forward holding up a fist as he ran backward, sticking his tongue out.

She made an irritated noise as yang turned them around towards their apartment. They had a quiet walk back and Blake only turned on the hallway light when they got home. Letting the moonlight illuminate most of the house. She loved the night time, it was its own kind of beautiful. And so blissfully quiet.

“I’m going to pass out.” Blake muttered face planting into bed after washing up. She heard Yang turn the bathroom lights off and as she sank into the mattress beside her.

“Come here.” Yang held out her hands, opening and closing her hands, gripping the air, motioning for Blake to come to her. It was so adorable Blake almost stuffed her face in the pillow and screamed.

She crawled up the bed to Yang and lay on her stomach next to her. Yang stared at her and then moved to straddle her back.

“What are you-” Blake was cut off as Yang brought strong, gentle hands to her shoulders and slowly needed the muscle there. Blake let out a long moan as Yang worked at her back, pushing her hands under her tank top to get to the skin.

“You are literally _amazing_.” Blake said between relieved sighs.

“Yeah. I know.” Yang smiled even though Blake couldn’t see her. She leaned down and pressed soft kisses on her back. “You always take care of me so well when I’m stressed, I’ve been making notes.”

“You made notes on … how to get me through a bad day?” Blake asked.

“Y-yeah.” Yang chuckled. Blake could almost exactly picture how she must have one hand on the back of her neck, blushing a little.

“You’re going to kill me one day.” Blake said into the bedsheets.

“That is quite literally the opposite of what I’m trying to accomplish here, babe.” Yang said, massaging Blake’s back again.

“You’re too good to me.” Blake said.

“ _Too_ good? No such thing.” Yang grabbed Blake’s shoulders and twisted her around so she found herself staring right at her.

“Don’t try to argue with me, Xiao Long.” Blake muttered, pulling Yang down to kiss her. Her hands found the back of Yang’s head, gripping at her hair as Yang gripped her waist.

"You deserve it. The good stuff." Yang whispered to her, nose touching Blakes as her eyes flitted around her face. Blake didn't say anything back. She didn't know _what_ to say to her when she said sweet shit like that. "I'm serious. You're allowed to lean on me. I take all your baggage."

Blake almost sobbed for the second time that day. Her finger ran down the side of Yang's face as she gave her a small smile. Yang smiled down at her and kissed her again. 

“Feeling better?” Yang asked, pulling away to roll onto her stomach next to Blake, head in her palm.

“Much.” Blake whispered as Yang reached behind her to turn the lamp off. Blake patted the dark next to her until she found Yang and then threw one of her legs over Yang’s midriff and her around Yang’s shoulder, burying Yang into her chest as close as she possibly could. She felt such a surge of love for the woman next to her and right now words weren't coming to her. 

“I’m not going to complain.” Yang said into Blakes's breasts and Blake felt her laugh and then settle down. She made herself comfortable as they slept tangled with each other.

Blake realized how much she loved knowing that Yang was going to be there at the end of her day, how stress-relieving it was to let herself lean on Yang after a day like today. She was glad she allowed herself to have this, as much as Yang was giving her. It was okay, Yang could handle her, she wanted her. Leaning onto Yang wasn't some crutch that held her back, she knew that waking up wrapped around her would be the height of bliss, she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i was thinking about taking this someplace else, but alas, my fics never end up how i want them to. 
> 
> twitter: @/aperpetualmess


End file.
